I'll Be By Your Side
by SciFiobsession
Summary: Jack's in a coma, and Ianto is trying to comfort him. Speech from Torchwood: The Dead Line R&R :)
1. I'll Be By Your Side

I'll be by your side

Ianto's POV

**Ianto's speech is from Torchwood: the Dead Line; a radio show, so I don't own the words to that part, or the cast, even though I would love to. Enjoy!**

Jack and I had been driving down the road. The wind was blowing through the open windows of the SUV as we talked, about nothing really, mostly small talk. One of Jack's hands was intertwined with mine. We were on our way to investigate some piece of alien tech that had fallen through the rift, and caused some damage to a house about ten minutes from the hub.

It was a long day so far, and it was only 1:00 in the afternoon. We were approximately two minutes from our destination, when a truck came barreling towards us. The driver was in the wrong lane, and going nearly twice our speed. The immortal tried to swerve away, but the other vehicle was going too fast.

"Jack!" I managed to yell, right before everything went black.

TWTWTWTWTW

I awoke to the smell of smoke, and an extreme pain in my entire body. I couldn't see much, as various pieces of the dashboard shoved themselves further into my face. I only noticed one thing. Jack's voice wasn't speaking to me. His hand was still locked with mine, but it was motionless.

"Jack?" I called out. "Jack!" There was no response.

A clanking sound hit the side of the car, and a part of the door was ripped away. I saw a fire rescue man working his way in.

"Are you alright in there?" The voice yelled.

"Help!" That came from me.

TWTWTWTWTW

After being pulled from the SUV, we were transferred immediately to a hospital. Jack still never moved.

I only had a broken arm, and a mild concussion, nothing to serious. My captain, on the other hand, was in a coma. He was suffering from serious head trauma, and I didn't know why he wasn't healing.

The doctors told me to talk to him, as that helps the comatose brain. I wasn't sure what to say.

"They say you're supposed to talk to people when they're in a coma, don't they," I started. "I have no idea whether you can hear me, Jack. I've never heard of anybody coming out of one and carrying on the conversation. So I suspect it's probably something the doctors tell us to do, to make us feel better, rather than help you. We don't feel quite so useless and helpless. We get the feeling there's still some sort of purpose in our lives. Not just waiting. Waiting for the science to work, or the miracle to happen, or the nightmare to end." I paused, taking in a sharp breath.

"I'm not much of a talker Jack, you know that. But I'll talk to you now on the off chance that it helps. Just promise me, if you're hearing this, that when you come round, and you're going to Jack, you're gonna come out of this. Just, promise me you'll never bring up anything I say to you now. How's that? We got a deal?" Was I really going to go into this with him now?

"This must be the longest that I've ever looked at you and not seen you smile. I've watched you in your sleep. Did you know that?" Was this coming out strange? "So many times. Just woken up beside you in the middle of the night, and watched you. Watched your eyes moving behind your eyelids as you dreamed. And tried to imagine what a man like you could possibly dream about. The things you've seen, the lives you've lived, the people you've loved. I wondered if you were dreaming about me. I hoped you were dreaming about me." I was near tears. "But let's be honest Jack, I'm nothing more than a blip in time for you."

"Every day I grow a little older. But you're immortal. You've already lived a thousand lifetimes. How could you watch me grow old and die? How can I watch me grow old and die? How can I watch you live and never age a day? I suppose we both know that will never be a problem. Not in this job. No one in Torchwood ever lives to draw their pension do they?" I chuckled, and imagined hearing him doing the same. "Even if by some, miracle, I survive to see my hair turn grey, or God forbid, fall out, I don't kid myself that you'd still be around to see it."

"One day, you'll go again just like you did before. And this time you won't be back. Maybe that's what you're dreaming about those nights when I watch you sleeping. Maybe that's why, even when you sleep, I see you smile. But you haven't gone yet Jack, I know that. I know you're coming back to me."

I burst into tears. My cheeks were hot and red. I wanted to hear his American accent. I wanted him to tell me it was all ok, but I knew that wasn't possible. I would have to wait.

**A/N**

**I love this Speech from Ianto! I'll post more, but please let me know what you think of it, and if you have any suggestions for the future of it. Ok, Bye! ~Lexi~**


	2. I'll Stay With You

I'll stay with you

I was sitting against the wall in a chair. My eyes were closed, and I was concentrating on each beep and buzz of the machines Jack was hooked up to. Each beep was for each breath he could take himself. The buzzes were for each time the oxygen tank gave him air.

A few dried tears still stained my face, but I left them alone. I was humming a song without even noticing it, and when I did I laughed. It was 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' a song I always heard Jack singing from the shower rooms at the hub.

The words played in my head, and the beeping machine started to join in the beat. I felt almost calm. That was until I felt a hand on my arm.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Owen standing there. He had an almost sympathetic face on; something which was so rare for him that I almost took a picture. I straightened up and saw that he was followed by Gwen and Tosh.

"How'ya doing, tea boy?" Owen was studying the cast along my arm.

"Sore." That came out a little hostile. "Jack's been unconscious since the accident."

"What happened?" He asked as he walked over to the monitors attached the captain, and adjusting one.

"There was a truck. It hit us head on. I woke up and couldn't move, and he… wasn't there to save us." I started getting way more upset than I had expected to get. "He's not with us right now, and that makes me scared."

"Shhh, Yan that's just the medicine making you upset." Owen said calmingly.

I saw that a nurse had followed them into the room. "Mr. Jones," she said. "Can you come back to your room, please?"

I shook my head before I had even thought, and closed my eyes. "I want to stay in here."

"Ianto, you should go with the nurse," said Gwen.

I kept my eyes closed, and raised an eyebrow as if saying; "Do you really think I'm going to leave?"

It took two doctors, the nurse, and Owen to get me into that room, where I was strapped down while they injected several needles into me. I was infuriated and utterly mortified, and refused to look anyone in the eyes.

Apparently, I had broken a few ribs as well, but I didn't pay any attention to the things going on around me. I was terrified. I was beyond words with fear. I felt like despite my surroundings, I was alone.

Not only did I keep envisioning the truck that had slammed into us with as much force as is physically and scientifically possible, but I was also imagining the lifelessness of Jack. He was so…gone.

Owen was prepping a needle to my right. I can hunt a Weevil, shoot a gun, and even temporarily tame Jack Harkness, but I do not do well with needles.

I gave him my biggest sad eyes, and watched his expression change and even falter for a minute. "Sorry Ianto, but this will help you relax."

"I'm fine!" I yelled hoarsely, but he jabbed it into my forearm, making me wince.

TWTWTWTWTW

My eyes popped open, and I was face to face with a bearded doctor. He was grasping my wrists.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in surgery, Mr. Jones," he replied.

With that, he left, and I tried to sit up. I swore slightly as there was such an intense pain in my abdomen. They should have known better. I hate being forced to sit in one place.

Owen was sitting across the room. "I told them you wouldn't stay down," he said, standing up.

"Owen, don't even try," it came out more as a beg, rather than a command.

He shrugged, and simply grabbed a few tubes before motioning out the door. "I'm not going to try and stop you, tea-boy. I don't blame you for wanting to leave this room, but you'll need to get better soon. I've been drinking instant. INSTANT!"

He got me a wheelchair and wheeled me to Jack's room. He attached a morphine tube to me for the pain, and then checked Jack's vitals.

"The nurses are saying that he is almost responsive, but he hasn't woken up yet."

I huffed and leaned my head back against the back of my chair. Owen left, leaving me alone with my captain. I took his hand.

I sat there for hours, and nearly fell asleep. Just before my eyes closed fully, I felt a squeeze on my palm.

Then another squeeze came. My heart began to race.

Hi everyone! I didn't know if I was going to do more, but you guys wanted me to, so I'll finish it off. Please tell me what you think! Bye! ~Lexi~


	3. I'll Keep You Near

Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes fully. I saw him lying there, eyes closed, mouth fixed, but he almost looked more at peace. I smiled for a moment.

"Jack?" I whispered right into his ear.

He didn't respond, but the beat on his heart monitor began to increase. I widened my eyes.

"Jack?" I called softly again. Once again, the pace quickened. I blushed, and stroked his hand with my thumb.

I heard a series on footsteps, and a rush of nurses entered the room. People kept shouting, "He's starting to be responsive!"

I was grabbed. "Come on Mr. Jones, lets go. Your friend here needs to be looked after."

I complied reluctantly, and wheeled back to my room, where I was met by an aggrivated Owen. His hand was on his hip, and his lips were pursed in an annoyed way.

"You know what they did? They told me that you would be in here for a few more days!" He frantically pointed at the clipboard in his hand. "You have one night at the most. One night Yan. They could have charged double."

I chuckled slightly at his overreaction. "Jack's responsive," I said.

"He's awake?"

"No, but when I called him... his heart started to beat quicker..."

"'Course it did, Yan," Owen laughed at me, patting me on the shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest, and I'll see how they're doing with our captain." he's so much different in his "doctor mode".

"I've been sleeping for days. I'm fine with staying awake," I responded.

"Sleep Tea-boy. You can't solve all his problems, though I'm sure he'd beg to differ."

TWTWTWTWTW

When I woke up, my room was almost clear. I was in a chair, which I didn't remember ever sitting down it. I was summoned to leave, as I was being discharged.

Jack was sitting in a wheel chair outside a rental car, talking to Owen. He appeared much better, but still had a certain sick look about him. I was sure his healing would cover that. He looked up to see me coming, and gave me a beautiful smile. He stood right up, and captured me in his arms. It was a brief hug, as I felt awkward with Owen standing there.

The ride back to the hub was mostly silent, and, aside from my cringing at the passing of every car, I felt comfortable. Jack was in front, and I in the back, but I could have sworn he was feeling the same.

TWTWTWTWTW

Once we arrived back at the hub, everyone seemed to gather around us. They all questioned us, made sarcastic comments about U.N.I.T. paying for our med bills, and spoke overdramatically about everything that had happened while we were out. Eventually the crowd passed, leaving just us two.

"So... You don't remember anything about the coma you were in?" I broke the silence.

"No, did you talk to me? They say that's what you are supposed to do." His smile made me smile.

"I might have talked a little, but you know I'm no good at talking." I was staring at the ground.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said, tracing his fingers along the sling on my arm. His fingers came to mine, and he stopped. Looking me directly in the eye with his beautiful eyes, he began to speak. "But you never will just be a blip in time, Ianto Jones, not for me."

With that I began to break down. He wrapped me in his arms, and kept me there. "You're so much more than that."

**Hi! Do you like it? Please review! :) ~Lexi~**


End file.
